


No Time (For A Fucking Siesta)

by aliasofwestgate



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Geckocest, M/M, Seth hates being in charge, outside any part of the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasofwestgate/pseuds/aliasofwestgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth needs a goddamned break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time (For A Fucking Siesta)

**Author's Note:**

> My first go in this tiny fandom, and i'll need a beta. Anyway. After Richie's Terminator stalk to save Seth in episode 4? I got Seth bitching loud and clear in my ear. But bloody hell i want more of this show and as soon as i can get it!

After the entire day being one long clusterfuck, running across the goddammned Ranger at the hotel was the icing on the cake. Seth had panicked and grabbed the girl and done his best to hold him off, even while cornered. He was glad the girl was cooperative and didn’t try anything stupid in the middle of the firefight, but Seth himself was panicking. He couldn’t think of a plan and that’s when he missed Richie’s rock steady presence the most. He’d been keeping it together for both of them for the last few days since he’d been sprung. His mind was not in the right place. He knew he couldn’t do this for too much longer. He may have been the older brother, but he was wired to follow Richie into hell and back and Richie would have the map. 

The new level of crazy in Richie was spooking the hell out of him, and he didn’t want to think of what that implied with the body sitting downstairs. How many others had happened while he was in prison for five years? They’d ordinarily be long gone and holed up in whatever safe house they’d found, or at this point? Down in Mexico with very little trouble, after executing one of his brother’s near perfect plans. He just wanted to stop, lean against Richie and just let things go away for a while. This wasn’t going to fucking happen, anytime soon. 

The sound of gunshots and a heavy step next door had him aiming for the adjoining bedroom door on pure instinct. Trying not to panic even further and keeping his game face on. When Richie stalked through he felt elation. Getting out was another matter. He covered for Richie, watched his back as they made their way out. Doing what he did best, made them go find him instead of his brother who was the one who could get out or get him out of whatever shitty cell he got crammed into. 

`````````````````

He wanted to just crash in the RV, there was nothing but them and the road and the border came too up too fucking quickly. Not enough time to just figure all the shit out that was happening far too fast for his liking. Nothing was going right, and Ranger Ricardo on their asses made him even jumpier and he had to stay in control. When all he wanted to do was relax, to stop running. To collapse against Richie and just let it all slide by. Only a little bit farther, a little bit longer. Give Carlos his fucking cut of the bonds and then fall over, sleep like the dead. He wanted Richie to take care of him like he used to, after a job. No one else but them. A huge fucking fantastic bed, and all the time in the world. With Richie taking him apart and putting him back together again. Just the way it had always been.


End file.
